Dakota and Jack: Pokemon Warriors
D''Dakota and Jack: Pokemon Warriors is a Cross-over between Dakota Rex: Pokemon Master and Siege of the Future Plot ''Jack and Tracey are walking on a path in the forest. Tracey: Stop. Jack: What? Tracey: I see something... Sketch-worthy He walks over to the edge of the path, and looks through the branches. He takes out a notebook and a pencil and starts drawing something. Jack: What are you drawin- He and Tracey become engulfed in Green light. Jack and Tracey: WHAT?! Scene Shift Dakota is sitting on a treebranch, all of his pokemon out on the grass below. Ren is playing tag with Eon and Lucas, and Char is taking a nap. The place is looking over a huge lake, miles across. Dakota: Hey guys! Ren: Yeah?! Dakota: I have a new game to play! Eon: What is it, twaina?! He hops down from the tree Dakota: Race to the edge of the water! Ren: Yeah! They all line up by the tree and take off. Dakota leads, then Lucas, the Ren, then Eon, an finally, Char. They reach the finish line, and Dakota freezes. It is shown that a blue pokemon is flying towards them. Dakota: Latios... Latios: Come child. I must take you somewhere. Dakota gets on him, and he takes him to the air. Celebi comes (!) and opens a green portal, which they fly through. His Pokemon are still on the shore. Char: Really... He forgot about us... Lucas: Wait! I feel somethin- A green portal opens under all of their feet, and they fall through Scene Shift Jack:'What? Where's Wartortle? Where are all the other Pokémon? Tracey?' Tracey:'Yeah, i'm over here...My Pokémon are gone too!' Jack:'That portal...That's the same portal i used to travel to past Kanto...That means...We're in the Future!!' Tracey: What?' Scene Shift Dakota:'Why did you bring me here? Where are my Pokémon? Where am i?' Latios:'We brought you here in command of Arceus. Your Pokémon are in this lab, but in another room. And you, you have been sent to the Future... Celebi: Go find your Pokémon and your Brother... Dakota: Brother? I don't have one!' Celebi: You do, but you just don't know about him...He does not know about you either...Now go!' Scene Shift Ren: What was that? Lucas? Eon? Char?' Wartortle:'Where are we? Who are you?' Ren:'I'm a Snivy and my name is Ren...Who are you?' Wartortle:'I'm a Wartortle...I'm looking for my Trainer...Some weird green thing brougt me here...' Ren:'Same!' Wartortle:'Tracey told me about Jack's backstory...He also said something about a portal...Wait a sec- We are in the Future!' Ren:'What?' Wartortle: I'll explain later! Come on, lets find our trainers! Scene Shift Jack amd Tracey are walking through a dimly lit room, with several blue orbs in the steel walls. The orbs are giving off a bit of light. ???:'Hey! You! Have you seen my Pokémon?' Jack:'No...Have you seen MY Pokémon?' The voice is revealed to be Dakota Dakota: No...Latios and Celebi told me that i should find my Pokémon and Brother...Wait...Are YOU my brother?' Jack: I don't know! I did'nt even know i had one! Voice in Jack and Dakota's heads: Good. You have found eachother. Now you must find your Pokémon and battle Giovanni's grunts. Dakota and Jack: But where are they?! Scene Shift Lucas: What was that? I sense strong aura nearby... Rattata: I have no idea! Who are you anyway? Lucas: I'm a Riolu and my name is Lucas! Rattata: Nice to meet you, Lucas...Do you have a trainer? Lucas: Yeah! His name is Dakota...We got sucked in a green portal... Rattata: That also happened to me! Lucas: Lets go find our trainers...Follow me! Scene Shift Jack: Do you see any Pokémon? Dakota: No, but i hear something...Ren?! Is that you!? Ren: Yeah! We found you! (Jack hears this as Snivy snivy!) Wartortle: Jack! There you are! We found you! (Jack hears this as wartortle tortle!) Dakota: Where are the others? Snivy: We dont know. Dakota: Okay then. Jack: Wait, you can talk to Pokemon? Dakota: Yeah. That Wartortle is yours? Jack: Yup! While we are here, why don't we have a battle? Dakota: I have Type Advantage! Jack: But Wartortle has evolved! Dakota: Ren, use Leaf Blade! Jack: Dodge and then use Rapid Spin! Ren uses Leaf Blade three times, only the last hitting Wartortle. He then spins around and hits Ren a couple of times. Dakota: Vine Whip! Jack: Grab his vines and spin him around! Ren: Snivy! (Come on!) Wartortle:Tortle! (Ladies first) Ren: Snivy snivy!! (Hey! I am NOT a chick!) Ren uses Vine Whip, while Wartortle grabs the vines and uses Rapid Spin. Then he lets loose of Ren's vines and Ren hits the wall, with just a little more health left. Jack: Finish this fight with a Bite! Wartortle: Wartortle! (With pleasure!) Wartortle uses Bite, but Ren dodges and uses Leaf Blade, knocking Wartortle out. Jack: You won...Lets use a potion... Jack uses a Potion on Wartortle, which wakes up and hops next to Jack. Wartortle: Tortle!! (Next time...) Snivy: Snivy... (I'll one-hit KO you) Dakota: Hahahaha! Jack: But seriously, we gotta find the others. Dakota: Yeah... Scene Shift Lucas: Do you hear that? Rattata: Yeah... ???: Rattata! I found you! Rattata: Kakuna? Kakuna: Yup! Lucas: Same trainer? Kakuna: Yeah! Lucas: Okay. But now we gotta find Dakota and your trainer. Rattata: Jack. Lucas: And Jack. Scene Shift Dakota: Lucas! Eon! Char! Anyone? Jack: Rattata! Kakuna! Pidgey! Charmander! Kakuna! Come on! Tracey: Scyther? Venonat? Marill? Beedrill? Where are you? Then, a green flash blinds their eyes as Celebi and their Pokémon are standing in front of them. Celebi: I teleported them here. It took me a while to find and teleport them here, but i see Snivy and Wartortle already found you. We did everything we could. Now its your turn to handle. Fight the Grunts. That's the only thing we can do right now. Jack: Okay. I'm ready. Dakota: I am too. Celebi: Okay. Then you will be teleported to one of their bases. Tracey, you have to stay here. We only teleported you because you were travelling with Jack. Now, go! Celebi opens another green portal, and Dakota and Jack and their respective Pokémon step in. They see a giant glass dome, and cages with Pokémon everywhere. '' Dakota: Wow...Look at all the Pokémon... Jack: We gotta free them. Guys, you know what to do! Wartortle: Stupid Team Terminator (Bites a cage open)...Just stealing these Pokémon (Water Gun's a cage) (Wartortle! Tortle...Wartortle..) Dakota: Team Terminator? That's a new team name to me! Jack: Ever heard of Team Rocket? Dakota: Yeah. Tracey: Them, upgraded. Dakota: Ah. ''Suddenly, a grunt enters the dome, with his cohort. Grunt 1: You! Jack... Jack: How do you know my name? Grunt 2: The Professors... Jack: No! The Professors won't do such a thing in their entire lives! Grunt 1: Except if they are forced to see Ash... Grunt 2: Being tortured by us... Dakota: You are way worse than i thought...Ren? You know what to do. Ren: Aww yeah! Battle time! (Snivy! Sni-vy!) The first grunt throws out his Pokéball, which has a Zubat in it. Ren attacks the Zubat, while the second grunt throws out a Machop. Jack: Wartortle, hit that Machop hard! Wartortle: I would (Water Gun's him) love (Bites him in the face) too! Ren: You'r too slow! Ren then Vine Whip's the Zubat, taking him down. Then he jumps back next to Dakota. Grunt 1: Uh-Oh! Grunt 2: Eehh...Gotta go! The two grunts run away, revealing a man standing behond them. He says nothing. He throws out three Pokéballs, with a Beedrill, a Pinsir and a Arbok in them. Man: So, you ugly worms think you can take our hard earned Pokémon away? NO!!! You'll have to battle me and my Pokémon. Dakota:Whispers to Jack: ''I'll do the Pinsir and the Arbok. You handle the Beedrill. Jack: Okay. Wartortle...''A wide grin forms on Jack's face...No explanation needed? Wartortle: Oh no! (War!) Dakota: Lucas, you get the Pinsir, and Ren, you attack the Arbok. Lucas: Yes Dakota. (Riolu!) Ren: Come at me! (Sni-Vy!) Lucas uses Reversal, throwing Pinsir at the ground. Then he jumps on top of the Pinsir, and uses Force Palm to take him out. Wartortle uses Water Pulse, and then a Rapid Spin. Beedrill and Pinsir have fainted. Ren uses Leaf Tornado, 1HKO-ing Arbok. Man: ...........................You are stronger than you look. But, i have captured a legendary......GIRATINA!!! SHOW THEM WHAT WE DO TO INTRUDERS!!! Dakota and Jack:......O Arceus...... The man sents out Giratina, who roars wildly, then approaches Jack and Dakota. Giratina: Dakota, listen. I do not want to hurt you. That is why i will not use real attacks. They may look real, but they will be illusions. (Giratina! Giratina giraaaaa!) Dakota: Whispers to Jack: ''He is not going to use real attacks. He may be captured, but he don't wants to attack our Pokémon. ''The man uses his Poké-Translator, hearing Giratina. He then commands his Raichu to use Thunder. Raichu: You stupid traitor! (Uses three Thunders, none of which miss) (Raichuuuu!) Giratina: AAARRRGGGHHH!!! (GIRAAATINAA) Then, another person appears behind the man. He uses a red ray, enraging Giratina to attack Jack and Dakota. Giratina: YOU FOOLS!! YOU INTRUDE OUR BASE AND FREE OUR POKÉMON, AND THEN YOU THINK I WILL HELP YOU? FOOOOLLLS!! (GIRATINA TINA GIRATINA GIRATI) Dakota: Uh-Oh. That weird beam made Giratina very mad. He is going to attack us. Jack: This sucks worse than Magikarp...Oh Arceus... Dakota: Well, we are not giving up! Latios: You are right, Dakota. Use your Pokémon to stop them. Dakota: Yes. Lucas! Lucas: Okay. Giratina uses Shadow Ball, Lucas using Copycat to use Shadow Ball. The attacks clash, then exploding. Lucas uses Low Kick on Giratina's eight legs. Giratina then switches to Origin Forme, using Shadow Force, turning invisible. Then, just as Giratina tries hitting him in his back, Lucas turns around and uses Endure, surviving the attack with only one HP left. Lucas hits the ground, dazzled. He then tries to stand up, but falls again. Then, he starts glowing, morphing into another Pokémon. Dakota: What? Jack: Lucas is evolving! The white glow dissapears, revealing a brand new Pokémon standing in Lucas's place. Lucas: I...I evolved!! (Lucario!) Dakota: Aww yeah! Now, Foresight! Lucas: New attack! (Lucario, cario!) He uses Foresight. Then he uses Aura Sphere, hitting Giratina hard. Jack: Lets see...(Quotes)Lucario, the Aura Pokémon and the evolved form of Riolu. By catching the aura emanating from others, it can read their thougths and movements. Nice! Dakota: Lucas, use Power-Up Punch! Lucas: Come on, Giratina! Afraid of a Lucario? (Lucario, cario?) Giratina: Noo! You...You are still weak! You can not win from me! (Giraatinaa! Girati tina gira!) Dakota: Wait a sec- Dakota taps his Mega-Watch, Mega Evolving Lucas. Lucas: How about now?! Come on, baby! (Lucario, luu lucario!) Giratina: You shall pay! (Giratina!) Lucario uses Extremespeed, hitting Giratina, then Close Combat, hitting him again. He uses Calm Mind, then another Power-Up Punch. Giratina uses Omnious Wind, blowing Lucas way. He hits the glass, taking almost no damage. He then uses Swords Dance. Giratina tries to use Shadow Ball, but Lucas uses Me First, fainting Giratina. Man: What? No! This...This can't be! You...You defeated Giratina...This...RAAH!! The man then runs away, and Latios and Celebi appear in front of the heroes. Dakota, Jack, Ren and all the other Pokémon: WOO!! WE DID IT!! Dakota: That was AWESOME Lucas! Ren: Yeah! You totally ROCKED Giratina! Jack: Uh-Huh!! Lucas: Thanks! But i did'nt do it alone! You guys helped me so much! Lucas turns back to his normal form. Latios: You two did great. Thank you very much for helping. Jack: No problem! Dakota: What he said! All of the sudden, a green portal opens underneath them. Char: Not again... LE END